Tormenta
by Kaalt
Summary: Jane camina por los rincones de la ciudad, perdida en sus pensamientos, cuando un hombre extraño le ofrece una taza de café, desprendiendo retazos de su pasado y apaciguando su tormenta...
1. Chapter 1

Tormenta

Caminé durante casi 4 horas por las calles de Boston hasta que la lluvia me alcanzó los pies. El frío me entumecía las manos y el cansancio me hacía temblar. La noche se cerraba mientras yo seguía andando; las luces parpadeantes, los coches irrefrenables, el murmullo de la masa ensombrecida, todo había quedado atrás. Lo único que podía avistar entre la oscuridad era el camino desierto y miles de sombras acechando por los rincones. Y de pronto me sentí sola… en un mundo lleno de gente, me sentí sola.

La penumbra me invitaba a continuar aquella persecución sin fin y el tintineo de las gotas me arropaba. Seguí zigzagueando por un poco más de una hora, cuando una débil luz se desparramó sobre una escalera de piedra a mí costado. Mi respiración parecía a punto de estallar y pronto se perdió entre un olor a café cargado y la tonada de un piano solitario. Debussy. A Maura le encanta Debussy.

Subí casi a gatas, con una especie de ansia infantil cuando vi un letrero anunciando un Café y entré sin pensarlo dos veces. Estaba a punto de salir de allí, cuando una voz suave y melancólica me atrajo a su encuentro.

- ¿Es de su gusto el café con 2 terrones de azúcar?

Un Hombre de cabello cano, deslumbrante, me miró desde el mostrador

- No tengo dinero ahora para un café, gracias de todos modos.

- No he dicho que vaya a cobrarle. ¿Le puedo regalar un café?

- …

- Hay una tormenta descomunal allá afuera, y hay también otra tormenta descomunal dentro suyo… no puedo acabar con la tormenta de afuera ni con todo el café del mundo, pero puedo apaciguar su tormenta, señorita… ¿le regalo una taza de café?

XXX

El humillo del capuchino ascendía con lentitud, retorciéndose sensualmente. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando el hombre tomó una de mis manos. Vertió dos terrones al café y me lo tendió. Me observaba con una sonrisa llena de honestidad.

- ¿Cómo se llama señorita?

- Jane… Jane Rizzoli.

- Cuénteme, Jane, ¿qué es lo que causa tanto peso en su corazón?

- Yo… creo que es amor…

- ¡Oh, el amor! – rió delicadamente – qué bello es ¿no?, sentir que fluye sangre por las venas, sentir que la mañana es un regalo… todo eso es amor… - observó mis manos con nostalgia como buscando jirones de su pasado – el amor Jane, ¿porqué le causa tanto dolor?... cuénteme.

- No quiero aburrirle, de verdad… no qu…

- Jajaja, Jane, usted no me aburriría, al contrario, tengo curiosidad por saber que le sucede y quiero ayudarle… ¿Por qué el amor le duele tanto?

- No lo sé, no se específicamente porqué me duele… ¿no se supone que es parte del amor sentir dolor?...

- No Jane, el amor no duele, lo que nos duele son los prejuicios, son nuestros miedos… el amor no duele Jane.

Sentía tantas ganas de creerle, de arrullarme contra él y tan sólo creer en sus palabras.

- Comencemos por el principio Jane…

"Soy detective, de aquellos inquebrantables, heroína, compañera ejemplar, buena hija, buena hermana… buena amiga… uno recibe lo que busca de la vida… Yo busco la felicidad de mi familia y recibo sus risas, sus llantos, sus miedos, sus sueños y vivo y muero por ellos, porque son mi hogar… Uno recibe lo que busca… Yo busqué amor, lo recibí y por mi cobardía lo he perdido…

´´Maura Isles, mi mejor amiga, Maura Isles. Es examinador médico. Desde que la conocí aprendí a amarla lentamente…es una mujer llena de sorpresas… He vivido los últimos 5 años sin darme cuenta, que mis horas las pasaba esperando poder verla nuevamente y descubrir más de ella, aprender más de ella y atesorarla aún más. Es de aquellas personas a las que uno se siente unido desde un primer instante, fascinado tal vez, pero a las que se teme profundamente… yo le temo, o más bien le temo a lo que ella produce en mí, a lo que me veo reducida por su amor. Y la amo… por lo que edifica y por lo que destruye en mí"

"Maura me invitó un día a un chalé por el fin de semana, cercano a la ciudad, cómo a 30 minutos de aquí. Acabábamos de sellar un caso horrendo, desgastante. Una pequeña niña cruelmente asesinada frente al cadáver de su madre… benditamente, en ésta selva, no todos somos animales, habémos muchos cazadores. Acepté la invitación. Necesitaba perderme un momento de aquél caso; ya habíamos capturado al maldito en cuestión y ya había sido condenado''

''Estábamos fuera del tribunal, esperando la rueda de prensa. Notó mi cansancio y se acercó donde estaba''

- Jane, cariño, necesitamos descansar ¿no crees? – tomó mis rostro con dominio – escapémonos un tiempo de aquí…

´´Me observó con esos ojos de miel tan bellos, tan brillantes… No pude negarme, no puedo negarme a nada, la verdad.´´

- Ok, pero manejo yo esta vez…

''Y su sonrisa tan cristalina, zumbándome los oídos, terminó por quebrarlo todo a su paso"

"El sol comenzó a bajar con lentitud, y cuando llegamos a la casona era tan sólo una tenue llamarada. La casa me pareció familiar, sin embargo, afín a mis costumbres sicóticas, me limité a abrir todas las habitaciones y registrarlas. Pronto llegué al centro de la sala principal que, al fondo, se conectaba aun hall más pequeño con vidrieras enormes y que desde allí, finalmente, daba al patio. Maura me esperaba sentada sobre una frazada a cuadros sobre la hierba, bajo un árbol, enjaulada por el tibio atardecer.´´

- Jane, tú y tus manías…

- Sólo me preocupo de que todo sea seguro.

´´Me recosté a su lado y miramos al cielo mientras un soplo de viento barría el pastizal a nuestro alrededor. Maura tomó mi mano entre sus dedos y sentí que el tiempo se enlentecía y que toda la vida valía aquél momento, que la vida valía sus manos y las mías enlazadas.´´

- ¿Sabes? La época más triste de mi infancia fue cuando estuve internada en Francia. Tenía 15 años y, bueno ya era un espécimen extraño. – sonrió, pero a pesar de aquello, una hebra de aflicción se asomaba por sus labios – Recuerdo que Sor Claudine, para una de las clases de arte, nos pidió que hiciésemos pareja con alguna compañera y nos recostásemos en la hierba una al lado de la otra, mirásemos las nubes y conversáramos sobre nuestro mayor deseo en la vida. Después de eso teníamos que dibujar lo que nuestra compañera nos había relatado y regalárselo. Todas las niñas hicieron pareja… yo quedé sola. Tomé mi manta, me recosté y lloré. El resto reía a mí alrededor, cantaban, gritaban, mientras yo lloraba, Jane. Y me imaginé la vida en soledad… y me estremeció el entender, a mis 15 años, que el hombre nace con esa necesidad innata de agruparse y compartir sus vivencias y que la vida no es más que un álbum de recuerdos que vas reuniendo mientras caminas y que yo sólo tenía hojas en blanco y que no valía nada, que toda mi vida hasta aquél momento no valía nada…

´´Me giré hacía ella y la vi temblar bajo las hojas que caían. Acaricié su rostro y apagué sus lágrimas con mis dedos. ´´

- Y ¿sabes que dibujé Jane?... me dibuje recostada en la hierba, sobre una manta, con otra niña a mi lado, una niña de cabello oscuro, rizado como el tuyo…

´´ Mi Maura lloraba a raudales. Sentí mi pecho revolotear, como si una orquesta se apretujara en mi garganta, a punto de estallar en un remolino de notas. Besé su frente, y la escuché suspirar en mi cuello.´´

- Maura, eres mi persona favorita en todo el mundo y te regalo ésta tarde, ésta manta, éste cielo, para que algún día, cuando todo se apague, podamos vernos otra vez aquí…

´´Me sonrió, llorando. Maura me sonrió.´´

´´Me había enamorado. Antes de conocerla ya me tenía atada a su corazón. La abracé con todas mis fuerzas y no la solté hasta que la descubrí dormir dulcemente"

XXX

"Maura tiene una risa tan contagiosa, tan sanadora. A veces cierro los ojos, la recuerdo reír y me inunda un calor que baja desde mi columna y se adentra en mi pecho. Es capaz de despejar la niebla en mis momentos más oscuros, de transformar mis días en sueño. Me basta sólo su sonrisa para sentir que todo se detiene pero que la vida sigue su curso sin tocarme. El tiempo es relativo, como dice Einstein, el tiempo para mí es migajas cuando Maura sonríe…´´

´´Había pasado cerca de un mes de nuestra escapada cuando Maura me invitó nuevamente al chalé. Compartíamos copas con algunos compañeros en el Dirty Rober; Korsak estaba completamente ebrio e intentaba lanzar los dardos en la copa de Frost que yacía dormido sobre la mesa. Maura le observaba divertida y yo, a su lado, absorta. Vince se puso de pie y con un ademán de tirador profesional, tiró el dardo directo a la copa cayendo de lleno en ella y mojando el rostro de Frost. Maura se partía de risa y yo no podía respirar.

- ¡Así… así se hace! ¿Vi-vieron eso chicas?

- ¡Ya me levanto! ¡ahora sí que si! – Frost se levantó como pudo y antes de caer de espaldas al suelo alcancé a tomarle de un brazo.

- ¡Mucho por hoy chicos!

- Ja-Ja-Jan-Jane, tienes razón, yo-yoooo no puedo más…

- Lo sé Vince, Maura y yo les iremos a dejar a casa, a cada uno.

´´El recorrido a casa de Maura un día viernes era siempre el mismo; la casa verde de Vince, el departamento de Frost en el centro de la ciudad y luego la mansión peatonal de Maura. Aquella noche no llegamos a esta última, nos pasamos de largo hacia las afueras de la ciudad.´´

´´Nos adentramos aquella noche a la casona y sin encender luces nos dirigimos al patio. Maura coloco la manta sobre la hierba una vez más y prendió algunas velas. El viento había quedado en Boston, los ruidos también… Lo único resonante era la risa de Maura bailando con las estrellas.´´

- Vince… jajaja… es tan divertido borracho ¿no Jane?, es delirantemente entretenido.

´´Nos miramos un momento en silencio hasta que nuestra risa explotó con algarabía.´´

- ¿Recuerdas esa vez que Frost nos pidió ayuda para cambiarse de casa? Vince le dijo que desalojaríamos su entretecho, así que el día martes a las 10.00 de la mañana ya habíamos completado casi 6 vueltas, y estábamos en la última subida, cuando Vince me dice que no podía subir; _"¿Qué pasó Vince, la edad no te lo permite?_´´, le dije y él me dijo " _Jane, me siento muy mal del estómago, creo que debería irme a casa"_

- ¿Y qué síntomas tenía?

- ¡Oh Maura!, ¡Dios, te estoy contando algo entretenido ¿sí?! "_Ay Vince sólo nos quedan dos cajas y ya, después te vas y te pierdes la barbacoa de Frost ¿bueno?_"_, Jane, es que realmente necesito un baño, debo evacuar_" me dijo, jajaja, Dios, jajaja.

- Jajaja ¿cómo te dice eso?

- _"¡Qué asco Vince!",_ le dije, "_Jane… es sólo gas_", jajajaja y me miró seriamente Maura, no pude evitar reírme, "_Pero Vince, mira, cuando vayamos subiendo la escalera lo sueltas y ya ¿vale?_"

- ¡Oh Jane! Jajajaja, que asco, nooo.

- "_Bueno, pero que se entienda que es sólo porque de verdad me duele el estómago_"

- Anatómicamente no es el estómago Jane, ese tipo de sensaciones suelen ocurrir en la zona periumbilcal o…

- ¡Maura!... sigue el chiste, mira… comenzamos a subir y estaba casi llegando arriba cuando escucho el gas atronador de Vince, jajajaja, seguido de un gritito de Frost, jajaja ¡ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que Frost estaba debajo de Vince y que también venía subiendo!

- JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA, ¿mentira Jane? Jajajajajaja

- Jajajajaja…espera… Ni Vince ni yo podíamos subir de la risa y Frost seguía gritando como niña y maldiciendo para todos lados, jajajajaja, Dios…

´´Recuerdo el aroma de Maura, tan fresco y delicado, envolver mis sentidos cuando descansaba su frente en mi hombro para poder respirar un poco mientras reíamos. Recuerdo cómo me abrazaba con su cuerpo frágil, retorciéndose de felicidad entre mis brazos y como vibraba su risa junto a la mía en el aire…"

XXX

"Pero Maura también tiene sus momentos infernales, sacando a flote la mujer de carácter que nadie imagina que existe. Y hay cierto gesto facial que constriñe su rostro en una máscara de obstinación letal, que surge desde su orgullo herido y que elimina toda posibilidad de negociación con ella. Lo usual en éstas circunstancias, como para no salir hecho polvo de allí, es escuchar su perorata, asentir con arrepentimiento y finalmente pedir disculpas aunque no hayas entendido ni una puta pizca de lo que habló."

"Había pasado nuevamente un mes en calendario desde nuestra última huída, cuando recibí un mensaje desde el móvil de Maura: _Necesito hablar contigo ahora. Estoy en la casona. Ni pienses en llamarme. _Estaba enojadísima…"

"Llegué en menos de 20 minutos y cuando bajé del carro vi la puerta frontal abierta de par en par. Sentí un brinco en el corazón y como buena detective saqué mi arma imaginando lo peor. Entré sigilosa y rápidamente, creando en segundos una especie de plano de la estancia en mi cabeza.´´

´´Me dirigí al fondo, al patio, sin siquiera pensarlo, cuando la veo de pie contra la mañana, de brazos cruzados, con la boca apretada y una ceja levantada… mierda"

- ¿Ahora juegas al policía y el ladrón? – ácida y directa, sin aviso - ¿no crees que estás ya grande para eso?

- Pensé que algo había sucedido… la puerta estaba abier…

- ¡¿Cómo se te puede ocurrir ayudar a Doyle?! , Dios, ¡¿QUÉ TIENES EN LA CABEZA JANE?! , tú y esa maldita manía que tienes de actuar por impulsos sin medir las repercusiones, ¡¿No te detienes a pensar en tu madre, en tus hermanos…en mí ni una sola vez?!

- Maur…

- ¡¿Y si te matan qué, QUÉ?! ¿Buscamos a otra detective de homicidios y ya está, todos contentos?, Por Dios Jane, es Doyle, DOYLE.

- Maura, tenía que hacerlo.

- ¡TENÍAS QUE HACERLO!, tenías que ponerte en peligro… Yo… yo a veces creo que te gusta ésta situación… esto de ponernos a todos nerviosos, de sacarnos de quicio con tus estupideces, Jane… no comprendo cómo puedes …

- Maura, es tu padre, debía ayudar.

- ¿Y cuándo le disparaste no pensaste en ayudarle también?

- Ya hablamos de aque…

- ¡Me da igual que lo hayamos hablado! Me da igual…Es por eso… ¡claro!... es por eso que tienes ese hematoma gigantesco en tu flanco derecho… - desvié su mirada inquisidora, recordando la patada que me habían dado en el abdomen –mírame Jane, ¡Mírame Jane!

´´Maura estaba hiperventilando; su cuello se sonrojaba de a poco y no podía mantener las manos quietas. La abracé e intentó forcejear contra mí blusa, sin embargo, la seguí abrazando y con más fuerza aún. Tomé sus caderas y la apreté firmemente hasta que sus brazos rodearon mi cuello.´´

- Perdóname… No quiero hacerte sufrir, cariño… debía ayudar a Doyle…

- ¿Y si algún día te pierdo Jane?...

- No vas a perderme… te prometo que no me perderás… y el día que eso pase será porque tu ya no me quieras a tu lado…

´´Me abrazó como si su razón dependiera de ello y besó mi mejilla. No era un secreto que yo fuera de su propiedad, si no, un acuerdo tácito entre ambas. El día que todo esto llegase a su fin sería por gusto de ella, porque ya no sería yo su capricho´´

XXX

Debussy seguía partiendo las paredes de la cafetería, con suavidad. El anciano miraba hacia la nada, sonriendo de vez en vez.

- El amor y su teatro variopinto Jane. El amor y sus extravagantes y tan sutiles maneras de llegar a nosotros. No comprendo aún porque le duele tanto, Jane.

- Bueno, porque… no se puede vivir sólo de amor, y todo posee un final.

- Eso es una excusa barata, una simple manera de dar vuelta el rostro a algo que no nos atrevemos a vivir, Jane, porque sabemos que será significativo y que podría cambiar nuestro status quo. Nos incomoda enfrentarnos a cambios, Jane, que pudiesen significar un autoanálisis y búsqueda de respuestas a preguntas que no deseamos hacernos… porque ya conocemos los resultados…

- No es tan simple.

- Cuénteme, Jane… ella, Maura, ¿siente lo mismo por usted?


	2. Chapter 2

´´Era navidad. La nieve lo cubría todo con su blancura hipnotizante, excepto esa sensación de nostalgia y felicidad virtuosa que suele enterrarse en lo profundo de nuestro ser y que ilumina lo que tanto amamos. ´´

´´Llegué a casa a la hora consensuada, con un gorro de Papa Noel y un saco rojo repleto de regalos. Todos se encontraban sentados a la mesa, riendo y charlando como una gran familia… pero algo faltaba. Maura no estaba allí; su puesto se encontraba vacío.´´

´´Tras sobrevivir a la ensordecedora acogida de bienvenida y las bromas hilarantes, me acerqué a Mamá´´

- ¿Dónde está Maura? ¿Está en su habitación aún?

- ¡Pensé que estaba contigo cielo! – se llevó una mano al pecho, afectada- ¿no has hablado con ella?

- No, no he hablado con ella desde anoche. ¿Dónde estará? – un cierto golpecillo agujereó mi estómago. Siempre que Maura desaparecía de esa manera me imaginaba lo peor – iré a ver si está en su habitación, ¿vale?

´´ Su habitación estaba vacía y pulcramente ordenada. Me impresionaba esa capacidad tan rigurosa que poseía Maura, de mantener todo en su lugar y en las mejores condiciones posibles. Siempre he creído que, posee esta manía, porque hay algunas cosas en su vida que no encajan o que no comprende; una especie de ritual que le permite contemplar la quietud de la simplicidad, cuando en su mente todo es un caos sin forma. Suelo imaginármela como una especie de turista en su propia vida, buscando los retazos de su sentido por los rincones de su memoria y sé, con propiedad, que aquello es una herida de su infancia, tan marcada por la soledad y el desconcierto de una niña que necesitaba amor y comprensión. Yo la amo, pero no sé si sea lo suficientemente capaz de poder suplir lo que le hace tanta falta...´´

- ¿Dónde estás Maura? – me dije con desconcierto, cuando, de pronto, descubrí una gaveta abierta. Faltaba la llave de la casona.

´´Conduje hasta allí y tan pronto como cogí la callejuela paralela a la carretera, atisbé los ventanales alargados y memorables del chalé. El automóvil de Maura se encontraba aparcado bajo un árbol. El pasillo se encontraba a oscuras, pero el hall del fondo levemente iluminado de azulino´´

- Jo, jo, jo, feliz navi…

´´ Maura dormía sobre un sillón, escondida entre las enredaderas y la luz de la luna. Su cuerpo subía y bajaba en el vaivén de un sueño que la hacía sonreír con inocencia. Me pareció estar frente a una escultura griega, o a una especie de ángel, con su vestido blanco y sus cabellos esparcidos alrededor. Me arrodillé ante su cuerpo, con devoción y comencé a llorar. Comprendí, en ese instante, que Maura lo era todo para mí y que debía sacar de mi corazón esa pasión incontrolable que terminaría ahogándome; si yo seguía con esto, Maura, se transformaría en el foco de toda mi atención, en mi obsesión, impregnándolo todo y que aquello acabaría con mi vida. Porque nada es eterno.´´

´´Secaba mis lágrimas cuando Maura despertó. Sus ojos me observaron con preocupación y le sonreí.´´

- ¿Por qué Papa Noel llora, si hoy es navidad?

- Porque Papa Noel está feliz de encontrar a Maura sana y salva.

- Lo siento, yo… necesitaba paz.

- ¿Porqué Maura necesita paz?, ¿no puede tenerla junto a su familia?

- Maura tiene muchas cosas en su cabeza… muchas cosas Jane…y no encuentra la salida.

- Quizás Maura se ponga feliz con esto. - Saqué del saco una pequeña cajita de raso azul, coronada con una cinta plateada – Papa Noel supo que Maura se ha portado bien este año.

´´Maura tomó la cajita absorta, sonriendo gratamente. Sacó el anillo de plata y ahogó un sollozo. Lo tomé y pedí su mano.´´

- Maura Isles, ¿quieres ser mi mejor amiga por siempre?

´´Me dio su mano y vi brillar el anillo de Ian como brilla el filo de un cuchillo. Se sacó el anillo, y puso en su dedo nuestro compromiso. Levanté mi rostro, cuestionándome la acción de Maura y nuestros ojos se encontraron como lo hacían un millón de veces al día, pero esta vez era distinto; sus ojos de miel me bañaron con tristeza y con cierto dejo de amor… Amor... Maura me miraba con amor, con la fascinación del amante cautivo. Tomé su rostro, entre mis manos, y la besé.´´

´´Sus labios se ajustaron a los míos suavemente y sentí como sus manos tomaron mi pecho temblando. La maravillosa sensación de su boca me dejó estupefacta, sin respiración y el deseo momentáneo de morir allí, entre sus brazos me nubló la razón. Maura abrió su boca y me dejó entrar con lentitud. Una electrizante sensación empujó mi corazón contra mis pulmones y no pude evitar suspirar en su boca. Me tomó del cuello y me besó con furia, con una necesidad voraz, con la pasión del amor que esclaviza.´´

- Te amo Jane…

´´Y la solté… ¿Cómo podía amarme? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si se casaría con Ian en menos de un mes? Se casaría con el _amor de su vida_ en unos días. Yo sólo… era nada en comparación con él. De pronto una roca cayó sobre mi cabeza…Maura no me pertenecía, mi amor no tenía sustentabilidad más que en mi cabeza, en mis ganas adolescentes de que algo pudiese funcionar, mi amor sólo crecía por esas imágenes mentales que solía crear en mi desesperación, en la soledad de mi mundillo, aturdido por aquella sensación doblegadora de creer que el amor lo puede todo, que puede soportarlo todo. Maura vivía en la cúspide de una montaña, Maura tocaba el cielo y lo tenía todo. Yo agonizaba en un pantano, kilómetros más abajo, donde la gente común se satisfacía con las sobras de los sueños rotos ´´

´´Me puse de pie, llorando en silencio, sintiéndome como un juguete pisoteado´´

- Jane, no, Jane, ven, Jane.

´´Seguí caminando hasta la puerta, en una especie de sueño, nadando entre mis pensamientos quejumbrosos, entre mis miedos hechos realidad, con mi mano aferrándose a mi pecho´´

- ¡Jane!, ¡JANE! VUELVE POR FAVOR! ¡JANE!

´´Antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí, la escuché llorar desgarradamente´´

- …sólo vuelve Jane… sólo vuelve…

XXX

´´Esa noche no llegué a mi departamento. Me sentía encarcelada en una vorágine interminable de culpabilidad y desconsuelo. ¿Era un juego para ella? En el fondo de mis reflexiones tenía la certeza de que Maura no estaba mintiendo, Maura no puede mentir, ciertamente no puede. ¿Pero qué significaba para ella, esta situación? Se casaría con Ian. Hubiese preferido que nuestro beso hubiese sido, simplemente, una muestra de cariño fraternal o un error cometido por la intensidad del momento. Pero ella había dicho que me amaba. Y eso es lo que más me hiere.´´

´´No hablé con ella ni me crucé en su camino por algunos días. No la busqué, aunque mis ganas de tenerla cerca me volvía literalmente loca. Había pedido algunos días libres en la comisaría, por miedo a desmoronarme si debíamos encontrarnos y evitaba, por sobre todas las cosas, ir a la casa de huéspedes a ver a mi madre. Hasta que Maura tomó las riendas de la situación´´

´´ Mi madre había aparecido por mi departamento unos momentos antes y habíamos estado hablando. Le había comentado que tenía algunos problemas con Casey y que necesitaba tiempo para comprender algunas cosas de mi vida y tomar decisiones que ya era hora de analizar y que había pospuesto por miedo´´

- Cariño, si necesitas hablar, de lo que sea, llámame hija… a la hora que te parezca.

- Gracias Má… lo haré, ¿sí? – la abracé y besé su mejilla – que duermas bien… nos vemos.

´´Cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella un momento, cuando a los pocos minutos tocaron la puerta´´

- Má, ¿qué olvid…

´´_Maura_´´

´´No pude más que tragar ese maldito nudo que se había armado en mi boca. Parecía tan desprotegida, como un animalito asustado y herido. No podía despegar mis pies, sólo escuchar el tamborileo de mi corazón desbocado. Se acercó a mí con decisión y me besó. Le respondí con otro beso, llenando mis sentidos con cada partícula de su aroma y comprendí que, aquella vez, no terminaría huyendo´´

´´ Comencé a besar su cuello, mientras sus gemidos me cantaban en los oídos. Nos desvestimos con lentitud, contemplando cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos como si fuera un tesoro, mientras nos besábamos con ansias. Sus manos recorrían mi piel con fiereza, derritiéndome, dejando huellas de su deseo, apropiándose de mí. La recosté sobre mi sillón, con cuidado, y comencé a besar su cuerpo mientras ella se retorcía de placer bajo mi boca. Tomé uno de sus pechos con mis labios y jugué con él. Seguí bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna y le besé hasta aprenderme su sabor. La excitación me estaba llevando lejos de la tierra, fuera de mis límites. Me levanté sobre Maura para encontrar un poco de aire y de juicio sobre lo que estaba pasando, cuando sucumbí por completo a su amor; la palidez de su cuerpo brillaba de sudor, su cabello, como oro, se pegaba a su rostro sonrojado por nuestro deseo y mordía su labio con ansiedad´´

´´ Se sentó, levemente, frente a mí y me besó con timidez´´

- Jane…

´´La recosté nuevamente y ya no pude aguantar. Me dispuse entre sus piernas y, con nuestros sexos enfrentados, comencé a mecerme suavemente al principio. Maura no acallaba sus gemidos, invitándome a la danza salvaje que se avecinaba. Nuestro ritmo aumentaba a cada segundo, hasta que atisbé una luz brillante en mi mente, cuando sentí a Maura suspirar y contener la respiración, elevando su cuerpo en una especie de contracción exquisita y… simplemente me perdí en nuestro clímax.´´

´´Me recosté sobre su pecho mientras ella coronaba mi cabello de besos, intentando controlar su respiración. Ella tenía miedo, igual que yo, de que aquello fuera el comienzo de una necesidad desbordante. Tenía miedo, al igual que yo, de que nuestro amor se saliera de las causes y arrastrara todo a su paso, quebrando los cimientos de nuestra amistad. Me sentí, de pronto, como una lunática enmascarada en medio de una isla; no había más que mar, del oscuro y tempestuoso, rozándome los pies, mientras yo paría carcajadas sin sentido aunque mi cuerpo se quemara de dolor. Había tenido una conexión mística con Maura, por algunos minutos de mi vida, y me sentía agradecida por ello, por haberme regalado las amargas migajas de su amor.´´

´´Desperté por la mañana, arropada. Maura no era más que una imagen danzante en mi leve desquicio… Quizás estaba con Ian, entre sus brazos, besándole, diciéndole cuánto lo amaba y lo importante que era para ella, o, quizás se encontraba pensando en mí y lo maravillosamente cruel que había sido nuestra noche juntas´´

´´Me levante desnuda y me senté en medio de mi salón, con mis manos sujetando mi cabeza entre mis piernas, buscando algún madero del cual poder anclarme, en ésta marejada en la que me siento hundir.´´

XXX

El anciano se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos, escuchando cada una de mis palabras con atención. Su rostro, enjuto, grato, se cernía con la vejez magistral de la experiencia y la bondad.

- Una vil broma del destino, Jane.

- Correcto.

- Según la mitología griega, los humanos fueron creados, en un principio, como seres de cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas y una cabeza con dos caras. Vivían así, felices… había seres femeninos, masculinos y mixtos… podían contemplar el mundo en toda su amplitud y eran perfectos. Ante el temor del poder que poseían por su condición, el dios Zeus los dividió en dos seres separados, condenándolos, por siempre, a pasar sus vidas en busca de sus otras mitades, en búsqueda de su otro yo… Y ese camino no suele ser fácil, mi querida Jane. El cruzar fortalezas, el saltar piedras, el sufrir los embates del sendero, nos hace apreciar con mayor intensidad el premio que recibimos, cuando encontramos nuestra mitad…

- Pero la vida debería ser igualitaria.

- La vida no es igualitaria, Jane, porque es equitativa… y esas son dos caras distintas de la justicia.

- Creo que tiene, usted, mucha razón.

- Y Jane, dígame, ¿qué pasó después?


	3. Chapter 3

´´Hacía 1 año que Ian se había asentado en Boston, tras volver de una estancia de casi 7 años en Sudáfrica. Había buscado a Maura al instante, encontrándola tal cuál la había dejado la última vez; dispuesta a continuar con aquella entrecortada y tortuosa relación, las veces que fuera necesario. _Debe ser un buen hombre, el perfecto, _solía decirme, _como para que Maura esté tan atada a él._´´

´´No recuerdo haber sentido tantos celos y tanta angustia en mí vida, como la vez que bajé a la morgue, por un asunto policial, y le encontré a él besando a Maura, con una pequeña caja entre sus manos. Supuse de inmediato que Ian le había propuesto matrimonio y que ella había aceptado. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo, si era lo que ella necesitaba para completar su felicidad? Tenía una familia, que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, un trabajo que practicaba con fascinación, y en la que era un genio sin igual, y ahora tendría a un hombre que la amaría y protegería con su vida. Maura se merecía con creces un regalo como aquel, con una bella casa, con un patio infinito, con hijos corriendo por los parajes colindantes y una amaca gigante que la sostendría mientras ella esperaría a un nuevo retoño; Ian le acariciaría la frente con anhelo, sentado a su lado. Maura cerraría un ciclo con broche de oro. Pero, ¿por qué yo sentía tantos celos? Porque no tendría un papel regular allí, menos uno protagónico… o quizás, porque no me siento capaz de poder construir los sueños de Maura, como Ian si podía hacerlo.´´

´´Había hablado pocas veces con él, aunque nuestros encuentros ya no eran fortuitos. Me parecía un hombre honesto, divertido, fuerte. Un conjunto de cualidades desbordantes, en un cuerpo tan viril como el de Ian, era simplemente aniquilante. Bastaba con observar su andar sin vacilación, su ímpetu jovial, su mirada desafiante…era encantador por donde se le mirase. Y por sobre todo, amaba a Maura. Recuerdo el día que hicieron oficial su compromiso; Maura bajaba la escala con un traje rojo, pegado como una segunda piel y con una sonrisa sensual que marcaba la mitad de su rostro. Ian la miraba esperanzado, embobado, con una copa de vino en su mano, suspirando a cada paso de Maura. Comprendí en ese instante que Ian la amaba, quizás con la misma intensidad que yo, pero no con el mismo capricho que cubre mis deseos… porque mientras Maura bajaba hasta el salón, no lo miraba a él, sino a mí… y desde ese minuto, comencé a observar a Ian, no como un igual, si no como un maldito rival, que disfrutaba la victoria de una batalla que había ganado sin esfuerzo alguno.´´

´´Unos días después de nuestro encuentro con Maura, recibí otra visita imprevista. Ian me esperaba tras la puerta con dos botellas de cerveza y un rostro taciturno.´´

- ¿Qué tal Jane?... he traído de la cerveza que te gusta…Maura las tiene en su refrigerador por ti.

- Ian, no tenías que molestarte… Pasa, siéntete como en casa, adelante.

- Verás… necesito conversar contigo cierto asunto – mi cara de póquer debió haberle puesto nervioso, porque pasaba los dedos por su cabello sin cesar – si estás ocupada puedo venir otro día o lo dejamos pasar.

- ¡No te preocupe Ian!, venga, trae las cervezas y nos sentamos a la mesa ¿eh?, tengo por aquí un poco de maní… ¡vamos, acomódate!

´´Se sentó frente a mí, sopesando como empezar la conversación. Las dudas lo abordaban con fuerza, porque su mirada no paraba de divagar por todos lados. Continuó en silencio por un breve lapso, hasta que un suspiro me obligó a mirarle sin más.´´

- Jane… yo… voy a casarme con Maura – cerré los ojos ante la vaporosa imagen de Maura desnuda en mis brazos – y es mi sueño ¿sabes?... yo siempre lo quise… siempre. Cuando me encontraba en algún campamento militar, o cuando el sol me quemaba sin compasión, mientras trabajábamos sacando gente de los escombros, en alguna mina de diamante, yo… simplemente pensaba en Maura y en la vida que podríamos tener juntos. ¡Y hoy la tengo Jane!, me siento tan bendecido…

- … Tienes mucha suerte Ian… no cualquiera encuentra a una mujer como ella y la hace su esposa.

- Lo sé… no sabes el honor que es para mí, el poder tomar sus manos entre las mías y ver ese anillo Jane, ver nuestro compromiso – sentí como si un puntapié me hubiese dado de lleno en la cara – Pero… - Pasó las manos por su rostro – no sé lo que sucede Jane, algo está mal.

- Ian, son sólo los nervios. Me imagino lo difícil que debe ser para ti, dejar atrás tu vida de médico a todo terreno y llegar a un hábitat al que no estás acostumbrado.

- Jane… no sé porque hablo de esto contigo, yo…creo que tiene que ver con ésta relación tan cercana que tienes con Maura, eres su mejor amiga, y necesito escuchar las palabras necesarias de alguien confiable, para poder continuar con esto. No sabía a quien más recurrir Jane… sólo pensé en ti.

- Calma Ian, ¿qué pasa? – tomé sus manos y no pude evitar sentir la inquietud del traidor – Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, lo prometo.

´´ Ian no paraba de negar con la cabeza y de mirar al cielo, nervioso. Tomó la botella y bebió todo de un solo sorbo. La dejó en la mesa con pesadez.´´

- Jane… Maura está tan esquiva, tan, como explicarlo… no sé si esté segura de casarse. La siento tan lejos de mí como si nunca hubiese habido pasión entre nosotros. No me ha dejado besarle, no me ha dejado tomar sus manos, Dios, son pequeñeces que pueden deberse al nerviosismo Jane… pero no es sólo eso, es… Maura está lejos de mí, ¿lo entiendes?, no es la misma… me da la impresión que esto de casarnos es un problema para ella, es un agobio, Jane… me siento tan inseguro…

- Ian – sentí mi boca seca por un instante y como se contraía mi frente– estás nervioso, ¿sí?, estás ansioso y esto te está jugando una mala pasada.

- No Jane… Maura no desea casarse, yo lo siento en mis entrañas, mi instinto me lo grita Jane. Lleva casi dos semanas en esa situación… Completamente fuera de este planeta… Y yo la amo y estoy sintiendo ganas de dejar todo esto hasta aquí.

- No… ¡No!... Ian, es sólo un período, Maura debe estar muy nerviosa… ella te ama… es un gran paso y ambos conocemos a Maura… son sólo nervios… son sólo nervios – repetí intentando convencerme.

- Jane, estoy a punto de abandonar esto, de abandonar a Maura.

´´Lo observé un instante, saboreando las palabras que acaba de decirme…Quería dejar a Maura…y lo decía en serio. La venganza me susurraba en los oídos fuertemente, me tomaba de los hombros con familiaridad y comenzaba a tomar forma dentro de mí, pero no me dejé vencer ´´

- Ian… si tú abandonas a Maura, una vez más… te juro… te juro por mi sangre… que te buscaré hasta encontrarte… y cuando lo haga, te partiré la cara…

XXX

´´Salí a medianoche, con desesperación. Necesitaba recorrer la decadencia de los suburbios, para sentirme un poco menos desgraciada. Ian se había marchado en silencio unos momentos antes. Bebí una botella de licor que quedaba en la despensa, hasta que su manto terminó de cubrirme. Sentía mis pasos flotantes, el sudor caer por mi rostro como riachuelos y el retumbe acuoso, que dejaba en mi mente, aquella rabia latente que crecía en mi interior. Ese bastardo de Ian quería abandonar a Maura nuevamente, como si fuese un juguete que ya no le entretenía.´´

´´Salí de mi departamento dando tumbos por el pasillo. La calle se retorcía bajo mis pies y las luces se arremolinaban frente a mis ojos, danzando con estrépito. Mi cabeza zumbaba… La vida me parecía tan amarga, como una celda oscura. Me sentía atrapada entre sombras, que me observaban desde los rincones y que, desde allí, se reían de mí a mis espaldas… Rabia. El quemante placer de la rabia por mis manos, el placer del odio. Quise ver el mundo arder tras de mí, gritar lo que yo no podía gritar, como un coro desgarrando mi fatalidad, mientras yo seguía caminando triunfalmente entre los escombros, con la cabeza en alto, mostrando mis heridas, mi historia. Era un títere, en medio de un monólogo, dando saltitos en el aire, esperando aplausos que no llegarían jamás, porque nadie me veía. Eso era… _yo… soy invisible… estoy sola aquí, en éste maldito valle, enfangándome de a poco… nadie escucha mis gritos, ¡auxilio!... ¡por favor!_ Intenté gritar, con fuerzas, pero lo único que salió de mí fue una carcajada de locura. Me reí con fuerzas, hasta desgarrar mi garganta. Me reía tristemente, de la vida que tan poco me quería. Me reía… como Ian se reía de mí, como Maura se reía de mí, de mi pobre corazón abandonado. Y corrí, con todas mis fuerzas corrí, porque tras de mí venían mis pesadillas, hasta que choqué con dos hombres´´

´´ La callejuela era amplia, parecía un aparcadero y se encontraba poco iluminada. Los hombres estaban drogados y no pude reconocerlos. Uno cayó tras el choque y el otro alcanzó a mantener el equilibrio´´

- ¡Maldita perra! Fíjate por donde caminas ¡maldita seas! – me gritó el que yacía en el suelo.

- Cállate hijo de puta – le dije a ambos y a las miles de voces en mi cabeza.

- ¿Qué dijiste puta? – ambos se me acercaban, cerrando mis posibilidades. – Repite lo que dijiste…

- Que te calles – tomé una respiración, intentando focalizar mi visión – hijo de puta.

´´Ambos me miraron absortos, sin saber qué hacer ante mi falta, hasta que escupí al que estaba más cerca de mí. De pronto salió un puñetazo de la oscuridad, dándome en el mentón, bajo el labio. Caí con todo mi peso sobre la nieve y perdí todo sentido común´´

´´ De un salto me puse de pié y golpeé al más alto en la nariz dos veces. Mientras el tipo caía, golpeé al otro en el pecho, dejándole brevemente sin respiración. La adrenalina contraía cada uno de mis músculos con poderío, transformándome en un animal de caza. ´´

´´El más alto seguía en el suelo, sujetándose el rostro, sangrando profusamente y maldiciéndome. El otro tomaba su pecho intentando respirar… Odio. Eso necesitaba ver, el odio que despedían mis manos. Tomé al más pequeño del pecho y lo puse contra el suelo. Me senté sobre él y le golpeé el rostro con fuerza. No alcanzó a gritar cuando le di el segundo y el tercero juntos. Sonreí con despreocupación e iba a darle otro golpe, cuando alguien cruzó sus brazos bajos mis axilas y me elevó.´´

- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí Jane?! – Frankie me contenía con fuerzas - ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

- ¡Frank!, éstos hombres están heridos, hay que llevarlos a un hospital ahora – El otro policía sacó su radio y llamó por ayuda.

´´Frankie me llevó lejos de allí, por detrás de la patrulla y me sentó en la calle. Me miraba avergonzado´´

- ¿Qué mierda significa esto Jane? Mi compañero y yo mirábamos la escena de la otra esquina, pensando que se trataba de un intercambio de drogas y resulta que se trataba de ti, ¡borracha como una cualquiera!

- Frank, por favor no grites…

- Casi matas a esos dos tipos Jane ¡Por amor de Dios!, ¿Qué crees que va a pasar ahora?, ¿crees que te van a condecorar? ¡Se van a vengar Jane, te demandarán!

- Cállate Frank…

- ¡¿En qué pensabas Jane?! ¡¿Qué tienes en tu cab…

- ¡CÁLLATE!

´´Miré mis manos ensangrentadas por un momento. Resplandecían de una manera maléfica. Estaban sucias; no eran mis manos, mis dedos justicieros, de bien, no eran manos de esfuerzo, sino, de maldad.´´

- Jane…

´´ Grité, con todas mis fuerzas. Grité, hasta que el odio escurrió hacia el alcantarillado, desvaneciéndose con un chillido nauseabundo´´

- Jane, tranquila, ya pasará, todo esto pasará, lo verás – me tomó entre sus brazos – hay tanta gente que te ama Jane.

- No m-me dejes Frankie – le supliqué llorando –no m-me dej-jes.

- No, Jane, no te dejaré, lo prometo. Levántate ¿sí? … tu entiendes que debemos… -asentí. Frankie debía seguir el procedimiento común ante aquél tipo de cosas. – será rápido ¿sí?, te llevaré a tu apartamento después, ¿bueno?

- …

- ¿Quieres que avise a mamá?

- Por ningún motivo.

- Está bien… Debes subir al carro.

´´Caminé lentamente hasta la patrulla, sin volver la mirada, con la mente en blanco´´

XXX

- Necesitabas explotar, Jane. Sacar esa rabia y esa tristeza de tu cuerpo y, por sobre todo, de tu alma.

- No estuvo bien.

- No te justifico, pero te comprendo.

El anciano me servía otra taza de café con delicadeza. Se acercó a un gramófono, al fondo del dorado salón y puso en marcha, nuevamente, el artefacto. Claro de Luna, Debussy.

- Buena música… de esa que doma bestias Jane.

- Yo soy una bestia.

- No. Usted es una mujer despechada, asediada por banalidades de la vida. Como dijo Antoine de Saint-Excupéry, o mejor dicho, como dijo El Principito, lo _esencial es invisible a los ojos._ Usted veía el mundo y sus caprichos a través de su rabia, veía al mundo exterior como el reflejo de su mundo interior. Somos personas Jane, no seres perfectos… Si lo fuésemos, qué aburrido sería todo, ¿no?


	4. Chapter 4

´´Desperté de un salto, con el mentón entumecido y la náusea jugando dentro de mi boca. La noche había sido larga entre papeleos infernales, interrogatorios, alcoholemias, firmas… una burocracia policial casi dantesca. Frankie me había llevado hasta mi departamento, sin antes hacer un par de llamados y arreglarlo todo para que no me preocupara o para que siguiera inmersa en la mierda mental en la que me encontraba.´´

´´ Jo me lamía el rostro y olfateaba mi ropa, moviendo su cola de un lado al otro. Me levanté como pude, con miles de agujillas cercenando cada una de mis fibras y con la cabeza pesando toneladas. Recordé que Maura había dejado un pequeño frasco ámbar con píldoras para el dolor de cabeza, por allí. Me había dicho que cada una de ellas contenía 500 miligramos de un polvillo salvador de nombre indescifrable y como la jaqueca, en esos momentos, me retorcía los sesos frenéticamente, me engullí tres de una vez. Sentía como si un ejército hubiese trisado cada uno de mis huesos y los hubiesen dispuesto dentro de mi carne con desdén… Karma… Había golpeado a dos tipos, con el fin de verlos sufrir bajo mis manos, sin remordimiento alguno, con la frialdad egoísta de un asesino. Lo menos que podía esperar era un dolor tan desastroso como ese.´´

´´ Miré mi rostro en el espejo buscando algún trozo de mi alma, alguna llama de aquella viveza infantil que solía reflejarse en mi sonrisa, de aquella confianza italiana que vestía con elegancia cada una de mis facciones, pero sólo encontré desprecio y un vacío en mis ojos que me hizo estremecer… Me sentía en un cuerpo, que extrañamente era el mío, pero que desde algún tiempo había dejado de pertenecerme. ¿En qué momento me había transformado en eso que tanto temía, en un mero maniquí sin alma, sin convicción, sin ganas de seguir? Me imaginé colgada de una de las vigas del salón y para mi alivio, sonreí… no era tan cobarde como para eliminarme, prefiero sufrir lentamente, llegar hasta el fondo y de allí resurgir con nueva piel. Eso debía estar pasándome, me estaba autodestruyendo de a pasos cortos, me reducía, probándome a mi misma hasta donde podía llegar con aquello, para después mirar atrás, a mis dolencias, como si hubiese sido un paseo banal a mis laberintos, ante una nueva mañana.´´

´´Me senté en el sillón y cerré mis ojos. El cansancio me inundó otra vez, por espacio de algunos minutos y comencé a soñar. De pronto me vi correr descalza por una playa de arena negra, bajo un cielo abovedado en nubes grises, amenazantes. Corría apresurada, intentando llegar rápidamente a una luz dorada que se veía a lo lejos, pero mis pies parecían de plomo, ¡_vamos Jane, aprisa! _El miedo empezó a tocarme cuando, a pocos metros del lugar, vislumbré que envuelta en la luz estaba Maura desnuda, forcejeando contra la marea que la arrastraba de los pies, _¡JANE! _Intentaba tomarla de las manos para llevarla a la orilla, pero mis pies seguían pesando como pesa la culpa y se hundían con cada zancada en la arenilla. _¡JANE! _La marea comenzaba a crecer y hacerse inescrutable. No podía alcanzar las manos de Maura, a pesar de que empujaba mis pies con fuerza, sintiendo como se despedazaban mis rodillas _¡JANE! _Las olas me golpeaban con frialdad y se llevaban a Maura más adentro. Estiraba mis manos tocando los dedos de ella, pero no podía tomarlos. Maura se ahogaba y yo no podía respirar de la desesperación, hasta que una ola monumental me llevó hasta la orilla y grité, mientras Maura desaparecía por completo, en el centro refulgente del mar´´

´´Desperté llorando, alarmada y angustiada, cuando unas manos tomaron las mías y la vi. Vi a mi Maura, sonriéndome con delicadeza. Había entrado con las llaves que había dado a Frankie unas horas antes… el anillo de Ian no estaba… sólo el mío.´´

´´Sostuve su mirada con timidez y vi en sus ojos el sol, iluminando cada fragmento de mi penumbra, derritiendo mis ataduras, cerrando las llagas de mi espíritu. Besó mis manos lentamente y no pude evitar llorar, al sentir que sus besos limpiaban todo el rastro del miedo y la cólera que las enraizaban al infortunio. Besó también mi frente con santidad y sentí como su amor fervoroso recorría cada una de mis venas, hasta hacer latir la paz que creía destruida. Me recogió en su pecho con ternura y sostuvo nuestro llanto mudo, alicaído. Respiré en su lecho un nuevo aire de promesas, de cielo abierto y atisbé que el final de aquél camino tan esquivo no se haría demorar, que comenzaría otro paraje de verdes praderas, de viento liso, de flores parapetadas, bordando nuestro paso y me dejé llevar por su abrazo ciego, por su calor, por la nobleza de su corazón y agradecí el amor que Maura creaba en mí y que a pesar del dolor, acallaba mi soledad.´´

- Perdóname – le dije.

- Te perdono… Perdóname.

- Te perdono Maura.

´´Perdón. Nos perdonábamos la cobardía, la falta de fe, nos perdonábamos nuestro amor, nuestras ansias rotas. Yo perdoné su silencio y ella perdonó mi miedo.´´

´´Maura lo es todo para mí. A veces pienso en mi vida sin ella y no encuentro el sentido. Ella tiene mi vida en sus manos, a su merced. Moriría por ella si fuese necesario, moriría por ver su risa y su luz inundar, por siempre, mi vida. Maura es un ser de luz, de una luz que brilla por sobre el mundo, desde la cúspide de una montaña; aunque yo esté kilómetros más abajo, en un pantano de sueños rotos, despierto día a día para observar su luz relampaguear en el firmamento y aunque esa sea mi perdición, me prometí, en ese momento de intimidad etérea, que la viviría por ella_.´´_

´´ Nos recostamos en el sillón, abrazadas, apaciguadas por la lluvia que tronaba afuera. Puse sus manos sobre mi corazón, le sonreí y ella acarició mi boca con diversión, dibujando su longitud. Me encantaba aquella capacidad que teníamos de no hablar y descifrar, aún así, nuestros pensamientos. _¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza, amor?, ¿sientes la tormenta que yo siento, o es sólo mi insatisfecho deseo de ti el que nos juega una mala pasada?...Dime, Maura…_ Besé su boca con solemnidad y su risa pintó el aire, apaciguando los últimos destellos de mi pena. Pronto nos quedamos dormidas y cuando desperté, Maura ya no estaba.´´

XXX

´´Había llegado el fin de semana y debía volver al trabajo. Los chicos me habían explicado que Maura había pedido un par de semanas libres, por licencia médica, pero yo sabía que no quería apresurar las cosas, que aún tenía asuntos pendientes con Ian o conmigo y que sería un período complejo, lo que significaba que no vería a Maura por un buen tiempo.´´

´´El altercado con los sujetos estaba controlado y Frankie no me hacía preguntas al respecto. El hematoma no era más que una figura deforme, amarillenta, que cubría con maquillaje, así que mi madre no se dio cuenta de nada. Lo único que podía delatarme era el ánimo ensombrecido que llevaba cuando estaba a solas… o quizás los centenares de viajes que hacía a la morgue sin darme cuenta.´´

´´Había sido un sábado infernal, lleno de papeleo e interrogatorios pendientes. Me marchaba a casa con una resaca titánica, cuando al lado de mi coche, en el estacionamiento, distinguí una figura encapuchada, con un bolso de viaje al hombro y un cigarro que parpadeaba en la oscuridad. No podía ver el rostro del sujeto tras el humo que despedía y cuando estuve más cerca de él me llevé una sorpresa. Ian.´´

- Detective Rizzoli… ¿Qué tal ha estado su día? – El sarcasmo venía acompañado de un resuello alcohólico – Trae una cara de cansancio indiscutible Detective… ¿Mucho trabajo?… o… ¿Revolcarte con Maura te ha dejado sin fuerzas?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Qué? ¿ahora te haces la inocentona, maldita descarada?... Maura y tú son tal para cual.

- ¿De qué mierda hablas Ian?, estás borracho, estás hecho un desastre.

- Por tu culpa, zorra – Su voz era gélida, metálica – te acostabas con Maura y me aconsejabas que siguiera con la farsa de nuestro matrimonio.

- No sé de que hablas Ian.

- De que Maura canceló la boda por ti… porque es lesbiana… porque está enferma…porque es una degenerada.

- Cállate si no quieres que te reviente los testículos a patadas, hijo de puta – lo tomé del cuello con violencia y sentí el olor penetrante del whiskey – No mereces hablar de Maura con tu bocaza de mierda.

- Y tú sí, ¿no?... como te la comías detrás de mi espalda – se soltó con rapidez de mi enganche – ganaste puta, ganaste, te llevaste el premio mayor… zorra… te la puedes quedar… me he revolcado con mujeres que sí saben dejarme satisfecho, no como Maura, que vale una piedra en la cama. – me tiró una hoja de papel por la cara y salió escupiendo al suelo. Me quedé paralizada mientras le veía salir a la calle. Tenía ganas de matarle allí mismo por sus dichos de macho herido, pero me contuve; estaba ebrio, fuera de su cauce y con el orgullo por el suelo.

´´Tomé la hoja que Ian me había lanzado. Tenía la letra sagaz de Maura en su interior y estaba fechada del día que había entrado a mi casa, después de la pelea callejera que había tenido. Era una carta.´´

´´_Ian._

_He pedido perdón muchas veces en mi vida, muchas, sin embargo hoy no merezco ni tu perdón. No soy capaz de decirte lo que siento a la cara por cobardía, porque siento miedo de tu sufrimiento que es también el mío y tu sabes, mejor que yo, que desde el primer instante nuestros sentimientos están conectados de alguna u otra forma… y no podría con tu dolor teniendo el mío ad portas de llevarme a la locura… Sé que tu ceño debe estar contraído y tus manos sudando… Te conozco tanto Ian, tanto, que puedo predecir lo que harás después de leer esto y lo que harás de tu vida cuando te marches… Yo te quiero mucho y por muchos años te quise con mi vida y te creí el único puntal de mis deseos y te lo demostré sin prejuicios, porque era inmadura, porque creía que con esa rebelión luchaba contra mis miedos, contra el bozal de la sociedad y de mi familia. Y me equivoqué Ian. No puedo casarme contigo, porque aunque te quiera de una manera tan loca, pertenezco a otra persona desde que se cruzó en mi camino._

_Estoy, por completo, enamorada de Jane. ¿Quién iba pensarlo si ella es tan distinta a mi?, ¿Quién podría siquiera imaginarlo, si tras de mi existe un centenar de hombres que luchan por que yo los quiera, porque yo les brinde un poco de mi cariño? Toda mi vida ha sido una repetición de la misma situación; un hombre me observa, se acerca, me deleita y accedo por un instante y cuando ya no lo disfruto simplemente lo dejo. Hasta hace poco tiempo no comprendía ni lo uno ni lo otro, pero hoy lo sé con propiedad. Amo a Jane con la furia de mi corazón y aquellas aventuras las vivía sólo para satisfacer el vacío de no poder tenerla a mi lado. Tú no eras de esas aventuras, Ian. Tú eras una salida, como yo lo era para ti._

_Sé que debes odiarme y que debes odiarla a ella. Por favor Ian, no la odies, ella no es culpable de mi amor, ni de que esto haya llegado a su fin… No me iré a sus brazos o a su cama, aunque sean mis deseos más recónditos, porque nuestro amor no tiene un buen final… Jane no es sólo una mujer para mí… es también mi mejor amiga, la única que he tenido en mi vida y no puedo perderla, de ninguna manera, no puedo, porque si la pierdo a ella pierdo todo lo que poseo, mis mejores recuerdos, mis llantos, mi familia, mis risas, pierdo el camino que he andado por tantos años…Jane se merece lo mejor y tu sabes cuán destruida estoy… Jane se merece una vida sin igual… y yo no puedo dársela, como tampoco puedo dártela a ti… Yo sé que esto estaba conversado Ian, que aunque no pueda darte hijos, que aunque mi útero no pueda soportar tu sangre ni la de nadie, aquello acabaría con nuestro matrimonio, porque ya está acabando con mi vida de a poco. ¿Ves?, no puedo servirte como mujer, ni a ti, ni a nadie Ian… menos a Jane. Y no niegues lo que acabas de leer Ian, porque yo sé lo importante que era para ti poder tener hijos, conmigo quizás… lo lamento, pero no podré dártelos, no porque no quisiese (tu sabes el deseo que tengo de ser madre), sino, porque mi cuerpo está yermo._

_Te deseo lo mejor… Por siempre Ian… espero que puedas encontrar a una mujer que realmente ames, no que sea un capricho como yo lo era. Necesitas a una mujer que pueda con tu pasión, que te haga sentir de la misma forma, no a una como yo, que sólo se rendía ante ella. _

_Sólo espero que me perdones… o que lo hagas algún día…_

_Maura Isles´´_

XXX

Pronto llegaría el alba. El anciano me observaba con cariño, queriendo contenerme, mientras yo jugaba con la orilla de la taza del tercer café. Evitaba mirarle porque sabía que me quebraría en mil pedazos, y cuando algo se quiebra y se recompone, nunca será igual.

- Aquello sucedió ayer – saqué la carta del fondo de mi abrigo – la he leído tanto, que si cierro mis ojos, sólo veo sus letras…

- ¿No ha hablado con ella?

- No. No me atrevo… ¿Cómo puede hablarle un cobarde a otro, sobre el coraje?... Después que llegué a casa supe que Maura se había ido de la ciudad, a Paris. Pero yo sé que no se ha marchado. Está en la casona, a las afueras de Boston. Mi instinto me lo grita cada minuto.

- ¿Sabía usted que ella no podía tener hijos?

- No… me comentó una vez, hace años atrás, que había quedado embarazada pero que había perdido el bebé tras un accidente, que no había alcanzado a estar más de tres semanas en cinta, pero no sabía que no pudiese tener otros.

- ¿Qué ha hecho usted desde que leyó la carta?

- He intentado huir de mi misma, sin remedio… He intentado escapar de todo esto, pero no hay por donde correr.

- Se ha quedado revoloteando en su cobardía entonces, Jane.

- No es fácil para mí… estoy destruida… no puedo hacerla feliz.

- …

- Usted también lo piensa, ¿no?

- No, Jane. Yo no pienso eso… acompáñeme, quiero mostrarle mi pasado. ¿Le gustan las historias, Jane?


	5. Chapter 5

Nos encaminamos por el café hacia una puerta dorada, por detrás de un mesón de madera lustrada. El anciano sacó un manojo de llaves y abrió el portal invitándome a seguir. Una escalera en caracol colgaba del techo, raída por la vejez y el polvillo del hacinamiento. Antes de pisar el primer escalón volví la mirada y lo vi sonreírme.

Para cuando llegué a la cima todo era oscuridad, una cueva impenetrable. Seguí andando hasta que mis manos tocaron un picaporte y lo cogí. Abrí una pesada puerta de metal que, con un sollozo aletargado, nos dio espacio a una habitación pequeña, levemente iluminada por la mañana que ya crecía. En el centro había una cama y a un costado, una pequeña mesa con una caja tallada.

El anciano se acercó a la caja y la tomó con veneración. Sus ojos se inundaron y el azul que habitaba en ellos, se hizo aún más claro.

- Mi padre era fotógrafo. Escapó de la segunda guerra mundial cuando tenía casi 40 años, con su cámara bajo el brazo y conmigo bajo el otro. Mi madre había muerto un par de años antes de nuestro escape, tras un ataque aéreo sobre el pueblo donde vivíamos. Cuando tenía 13 años, mi padre me enseñó a usar la cámara, aquella Jane – me indicó un objeto tras mi espalda, cubierto por una sabanilla – y me enamoré de la fotografía… y junto con aquello me enamoré de Victoria…

´´Era 4 de julio. Trabajaba en una plazuela cercana a la gran catedral, haciendo fotografías a los transeúntes. El sol quemaba con fuerza desde lo alto y el viento se había perdido en alguna parte. Estaba tomando la última fotografía de la jornada, cuando se me acercó una joven, de la misma edad que yo.

- ¿Puedes tomarme una fotografía?, he salido tarde de casa y necesito hacer un regalo.

´´Tenía la boca más bella que hubiese visto jamás. Me pareció una pequeña guinda, sonrosada, adornando con gracia y solemnidad un rostro tan blanco como ese y, enmarcando sus verdes ojos, profundos, volaban por sus mejillas un puñado de pecas. La miré absorto, nublado por su belleza.´´

- ¿Podrías tomarme una fotografía?

´´Miré el canasto a mi lado, buscando un rollo fotográfico´´

- No me queda rollo, señorita – Me sonrió y sentí como me explotaba el rostro -… ro-rollo fotográfico, señorita.

- Qué problema, ¿no?... Y ¿tomas fotografías a domicilio?

- Claro que puedo, señorita.

- Muy bien, entonces – sacó un pequeño papel y un bolígrafo – acude mañana a ésta dirección y pregunta por la señorita Victoria ¿sí?, pronúnciate como el fotógrafo y te dejaran pasar… te espero entonces – sacó un pañuelo damasco y secó el sudor de mi frente. Después, me lo tendió – Ten… así no se te olvidará nuestro compromiso.

´´La vi marchar hasta que la tarde llegó a su fin. Cuando desperté de mi ensoñación no había nadie por la plazuela, sólo un pobre hombre, borracho en una esquina, cantando el himno patrio. Era de noche y yo seguía en el mismo lugar. Llegué a casa un poco después y al recostarme seguí pensando en ella y su talante magistral; no alcanzaba a comprender porque mi mente se dirigía firmemente a su recuerdo si era sólo una niña, como las que vivían en la habitación de al lado o como las que asistían a la escuela. Aún así, cerré mis ojos y soñé con ella.´´

´´ Al día siguiente me encontraba apostado, en el portón de la mansión, a la hora señalada. Crucé un jardín enorme hasta que llegué con mi maquinaria a la espalda, al borde de una laguna. Me esperaba allí Victoria, su padre y sus hermanos. Se acomodaron en una banca y sonrieron a la cámara. Tomé la fotografía sin más y me marché.´´

´´ Ya en casa debía revelar las fotografías. Había tomado cerca de 6 imágenes familiares… y una imagen de Victoria sin que se diera cuenta. Las revelé y deposité en un sobre. La de Victoria la guardé en una caja que había heredado de mi madre. La saqué al minuto y la miré toda la noche, buscando respuestas a aquella tonta obsesión que se había implantado tan inoportunamente en mi anhelo juvenil, hasta que me asimilé cada una de las curvas de su rostro. _Pronto amanecerá y yo sigo aquí, buscando en tu semblante una pista de lo que me pasa contigo… ¿Qué será?_ Unos momentos después, me encontraba fuera de la cama, intentando domesticar unos mechones de mi cabello. Robé unas gotitas de colonia del estante de mi padre y salí de casa con el nerviosismo comiéndome las entrañas.´´

´´El portón se encontraba abierto cuando me asomé a la mansión. Entré lentamente, por si alguien me encontraba, creyendo que era yo algún ladrón. Ni un ave surcaba el cielo con su canto… todo era quietud. Intenté recordar el camino a la cocina de la mansión, por la que había pasado el día anterior y decidí adentrarme al lugar sin miedo. Llevaba caminando casi media hora cuando me di por perdido. De pronto, entre los matorrales y las Azucenas, percibí una cabellera roja como el fuego, de una brillantez ardiente y supe que era Victoria; recogía las últimas rosas de un pequeño arbusto y sentí, inexplicablemente, que moría allí mismo.´´

- Me gustan tanto las rosas… ¿a ti no te gustan?

- Desde hoy si. – Victoria me observó con una sonrisilla maliciosa – perdón… venía a entregar las fotografías de ayer… encontré las puertas abiertas, disculpe la indiscreción, no volverá a pasar – la camisa parecía ahorcarme, porque no sentía llenar mis pulmones.

- No te preocupes… - me tendió sus manos y deposité el sobre – gracias por las fotografías. Le diré a mi padre que estuviste aquí y que el trabajo está saldado.

´´La miré por espacio de un minuto, zambulléndome de cabeza en su belleza sin igual, mientras ella me observaba con diversión. Se acercó a mí y sin dejar de mirarme me dio un beso. Desde aquél día, cada 4 de julio, llegaba hasta la mansión y tomaba 6 fotografías familiares y una de Victoria. Sólo nos veíamos una vez al año, entre miradas juguetonas que no llegaba a comprender y sonrisas robadas que no sabía porque guardaba con tanto ahínco, hasta que cumplí 17 y me enfrenté, desarmado, a la cruda realidad del hombre.´´

´´Habían pasado 4 años desde la primera vez que había visto a Victoria. Como era costumbre anual, me acerqué esperanzado a la mansión. Había un coche fuera de casa, uno que no había visto nunca durante mis visitas… aún así proseguí mi camino. Estaba a punto de enfrentarme a la laguna, cuando escuché una voz desconocida dentro del tumulto que se me hacía tan habitual. Doblé cerca del último pilar cuando le vi. Un soldado, vestido de buen traje y casi doblando en edad a Victoria, le tomaba la mano con posesión.´´

´´Un dolor insoportable se acunó en mi abdomen y unas ganas delirantes de llorar terminaron por cavar mi tumba. Victoria no era capaz de mirarme porque sabía que había terminado con nuestro juego para siempre. Tomé la cámara y cubriéndome lo que más podía solté un par de lágrimas. Después de aquello, sólo me marché… no quedaba nada en esa casa que se enlazara a mi… Victoria era de otro… pero ¿En qué momento había sido mía?... ¿En qué momento Victoria había comenzado a interesarme?... En el momento en que me había enamorado de ella´´

´´Siguieron pasando los años; el padre había muerto, los hermanos se habían marchado ya de casa y Victoria había tenido hijos… y yo seguía guardando fotografías de ella. Cada noche me encerraba en mi habitación con ésta caja en mis manos y veía como se me escapaba el tiempo. Victoria seguía con su vida ejemplar y yo como un triste espectador, sentado en un taburete, viendo pasar su vida como si fuese la mía…´´

´´Tenía casi 28 años cuando llegó nuevamente un 4 de julio. Había tenido una noche repleta de confusión y de autoanálisis y había decidido no ir a la mansión. Era hora de comenzar a vivir mi vida y dejar que Victoria viviese la de ella. El reloj marcaba casi la media noche cuando sentí golpes en la puerta. Abrí con discreción y, para mi sorpresa, se trataba de Victoria. Tenía un moratón en su ojo izquierdo que falsamente cubría con maquillaje. Su delgado rostro me hizo trizas el corazón; parecía tan enferma, aquejada por los desdichas de la vida. La abracé con fuerzas y sentí como lloraba en mi pecho. La besé con ternura, con adoración. Esa noche hice el amor como nunca lo había hecho, con entrega total y plausible, con la promesa de que sería la única mujer en mi vida desde aquél día. Amanecimos juntos, abrazándonos entre la pena y el recogimiento de aquél momento maravilloso. Me pidió que nos fuéramos lejos, que escapáramos de este mundo, tantas veces cruel y malogrado. Le dije que sí, que nos juntáramos en la estación ferroviaria. Le besé nuevamente y se marchó. Le había mentido descaradamente… No podía hacerla feliz… no podía. Victoria estaba acostumbrada a la alta sociedad, a los lujos y yo apenas sabía leer y escribir… me encontraba imposibilitado ante su felicidad… yo sólo era un simple fotógrafo que ganaba un poco de dinero para poder comer y dormir bajo un techo que apenas era digno. No podía con Victoria, no era lo que ella pensaba ni mucho menos lo que ella merecía. Tampoco podía dejar que sus hijos quedaran sin madre. No podía romper una familia, pasara lo que pasara en ese hogar, no me lo hubiese perdonado, pues yo llevaba a mi madre sólo como un nebuloso recuerdo y sabía con creces el dolor que eso significaba.´´

´´Aquél día no me presenté y sellé con eso el final de mis tristes días. Nunca más la volví a ver ni supe de ella. Desde ese punto a ésta parte he sido sólo una sombra en mi propia vida, volviendo el tiempo atrás entre mis recuerdos para intentar recuperar en vano lo que ya he perdido. Hay momentos en que prefiero no seguir viviendo, pero el deseo de volver a aquella noche, de recordar su cuerpo y el amor que nos entregamos, tira por la borda las ganas de apagar las luces de mi vida. Y es así como he pasado mis años… viviendo entre la fina línea del recuerdo y la alucinación´´

Me pasó la caja y la abrí. Revisé las fotografías de Victoria y comprendí porque él la amaba tanto; era indiscutiblemente bella… tenía en su mirada la misma luminosidad, la misma expresión de nobleza que Maura. Dejé las fotografías cuando sentí las manos del anciano sobre las mías. Me miró profundamente hasta que vi como comenzó a llorar.

- Jane, no pierda su tiempo…por favor – el corazón se me hizo añicos cuando vi que juntaba fuerzas para hablarme y como sus manos temblaban sobre las mías – Jane, siga a Maura, no la pierda, no cometa el error que yo cometí, no se destruya.

- Señor…

- Estoy destruido Jane, por mi cobardía, por mi falta de fe, por no creer en mis sueños, por proteger mi corazón. Victoria me amaba, al igual que yo y también tenía miedo y yo me dejé vencer por aquello Jane y hoy me siento avergonzado de haber perdido la oportunidad de haber pasado mis días con ella, siento rabia por haber perdido mi vida encerrado en mis miedos. No cometa mi error Jane, no quiera verse en 30 años más, con las manos vacías y con una caja llena de recuerdos que no vivió. Escuche mi súplica Jane, escúchela – El anciano lloraba a mares, lleno de culpa, lleno de arrepentimiento. – No mire hacia atrás, a los errores que ya cometió Jane, vea su futuro y dónde no quiere estar, para que su presente lo viva hoy y no mañana. Ámela, disfrútela, discuta con ella y luego bésela y verá que su vida tiene sentido, porque lo tiene junto a ella Jane. Corra, salga de aquí y encuéntrela y no tenga miedo de vivir el amor que usted siente. Porque el amor es amor Jane, eso y nada más, con la amplitud que eso requiere y lo que el resto diga de usted no interesa, mientras no sea constructivo. Vaya Jane, busque a Maura y sea feliz…

Tomó el rostro en sus manos ahogando sus sollozos. Me pareció que aquella tranquilidad, que aquél ímpetu que tanto admiraba desde que le había conocido, se quebraban frente a mis ojos y dejaban ver el desamparo y la fragilidad del ser humano. Nacemos tan débiles, tan solos… pero tenemos la fuerza suficiente para superarlo todo… es sólo cuestión de encontrar nuestro centro, nuestro enganche y de balancear lo que nos hace tanto bien con aquello que nos hace tanto mal. La vida hay que disfrutarla, hay que vivirla sin más, sin miedo a nada, hay que llorar, que reír, que amar, que luchar sin descanso, hay que disfrutar, que perdonar y que ayudar… sin eso, la vida no tienen sentido.

Tomé sus manos y las quité de su rostro. Le sonreí.

- Prométame que será feliz Jane, por usted y por mí, por su vida y por mis recuerdos.

- Le prometo que seré feliz, que no me dejaré vencer.

- Prométame que la buscará y la amará como no se puede amar en este mundo.

- Le prometo que la amaré… que la haré feliz a mi lado.

Me abrazó con fuerza, con amor. Besé su mejilla y le senté en su cama.

- Hasta luego Jane.

- Hasta luego…

- Vincent…

- Hasta luego Vincent…

Caminé hacia la puerta con pesadumbre, con ganas de volver hacia atrás y quedarme a su lado, pero le había hecho una promesa. A mí me quedaba el tiempo que él se arrepentía de haber perdido… Le había prometido que sería feliz y lo haría realidad. Volví mi rostro para verle por última vez…me miraba con nostalgia y con un nuevo brillo… con el brillo del redimido...


	6. Chapter 6

Había dejado el café con remordimiento, casi con nostalgia, pero no debía volver tras mis pasos. El destino me había llevado allí por alguna razón, no por mera coincidencia; había llegado hecha pedazos y ahora salía con la cabeza en alto, segura de lo que debía hacer. Cerré mis ojos y visualicé a Vincent sentado en su cama, con el alma hecha harapos, viendo sus fotografías y llorando la soledad de sus días extraviados y caminé con más impulso aún… no podía permitirme seguir así, _necesito a Maura en mi vida_, no podía perderla más de lo que ya la había perdido, no podía dejar que el tiempo curase una herida tan profunda ni que el olvido consumiera el recuerdo de Maura… era su amor el que sanaría todo.

Llegué a la parcela junto a las últimas gotas de la mañana. Caminé lentamente, saboreando mis nervios. Maura solía escapar de vez en cuando, especialmente en momentos de estrés o cuando necesitaba reflexionar sobre algo complicadísimo. Su mente necesitaba la quietud de la naturaleza para poder oírse entre la desgastante bruma de su día a día. Ella estaba allí, lo sabía desde el fondo de mí ser. Era una especie de descarga eléctrica la que solía sentir cada vez que Maura se encontraba cerca, como una especie de clamor adivinatorio… un cándido clamor que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo.

La puerta principal estaba cerrada y no se atisbaba ni el menor murmullo dentro. Rodeé la finca hasta que encontré un portoncillo de mediana altura y salté por encima de él. Me adentré por el jardín hasta que llegué al hall, al fondo de la casona. No había rastros de Maura, a excepción de su pañoleta lila sobre una banca, la que le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Ian le había regalado un vestido Channel, traído desde Francia, en cambio yo le había regalado mi pañuelo lila, ese que Maura siempre robaba de mi closet y que le lucía tan bien. Ese día Maura cumplía 34 años y me pidió que le regalara un objeto que yo amara, para sentir que siempre estaría con ella… Tomé el pañuelín recordando la expresión de felicidad de Maura tras haberla desenvuelto y como, con una simple sonrisa, me había dejado sin aliento.

Miré al fondo de la llanura y encontré un camino apretado entre Eucaliptos. Lo seguí con prisa, esperanzada y con el corazón en la mano. Las hojas crujían bajo mis pasos como quebrando mis debilidades y la hierba centelleaba de rocío. Respiré hondo la suave brisa de la tierra húmeda y me sentí revivir entre la arboleda. Pronto llegué a una explanada que terminaba en la cima de un pequeño monte, coronado por un árbol solitario y majestuoso, de cuerpo anudado, enraizado con fuerza pero a punto de caer. Parecía un anciano tanteando el terciopelo del pastizal, buscando un lugar para yacer. Una bandada de pájaros salió de la copa cuando pisé una rama, partiendo el cielo en miles de piezas fluorescentes. Miré al cielo y pretendía medir su eterna contextura cuando escuché un estornudo cercano.

Bajo el árbol estaba Maura sentada a la deriva, apreciando la nada, como si estuviera tallada a la corteza. Sentí como mis piernas perdieron fuerza al verla contra la mañana blanquecina y el vapor que subía desde el suelo y como su aroma de frescura y lavanda comenzaba a enrollarse en mis sentidos. Se encontraba arropada en una manta dorada con un libro en las manos a punto de caer a pique. Caminaba hacia ella cuando su mirada se fijó en mí y vi su rostro vacío, perdida entre sus pensamientos enmarañados, hasta que se dio cuenta que era yo la que iba hacia ella; una especie de aura pareció brillar a su alrededor y vi como la vida volvía a sus mejillas. Se puso de pié al instante y me sonrió.

Cuando estuve a su lado terminé por comprenderlo todo. El amor no se trata de complementar, pues nadie merece llevar el peso de ser lo que al otro le falta. El amor se trata de ayudarle a crecer, a ser mejor, a dejar lo malo atrás… a evolucionar. La vida nos permite compartir aquello, vivirlo… el miedo, el sufrimiento, el dolor, son sólo obstáculos, son pequeñas metas que se deben superar. El camino a la felicidad no es el más fácil, pero se debe tener valentía para cruzarlo y finalmente llegar a ella…Maura es mi otro yo, el que me permite ver el mundo en su amplitud, el que me permite conectar con la esencia de la vida. _No puedo perderte, no puedo permitirme perderte un minuto más…yo sólo quiero ver el mundo de tu mano. _Me acerqué lentamente, recalcando a Maura en mi memoria. _Yo quiero que lo seas todo, Maura, todo. _Anudé el pañuelo en su cuello, miré sus ojos con amor y posé mi frente contra la suya, respirando el mismo aire… la tormenta se apagaba de a poco; por fin saldría el sol, por fin nuestras almas podrían escapar juntas y correr por el campo con libertad, sin ser prisioneras de nuestra piel ni de nuestro prejuicio. _Deseo amarte sin miedo… sólo enséñame a quererte, a llegar a tu punto y no dejarte volver de allí_. Bajé mis manos hasta su vientre queriendo curar sus males con mi tibieza y sentí como tembló levemente. Besé su boca y sentí con ello la aceptación de nuestras diferencias. _No te dejaré nunca… esto no es un obstáculo, sólo una pequeña piedra que tiraremos al río, amor. _Tomó mis manos y me volvió a besar y la sentí mía, por completo mía y yo de ella.

- Te estaba esperando… desde hace tantos años Jane… te esperaba.

- Lo sé… no sabes cuánto te busqué y el miedo que sentí cuando me di cuenta que ya te había encontrado – acarició mi cabello – has sido mi mayor tormenta Maura.

- Y tú la mía, amor. Pero ya todo acabó. Y podemos comenzar de nuevo si tu quieres… - buscó mi mirada con preocupación – yo…

- No quiero que comencemos, quiero que continuemos, Maura, pero que lo hagamos juntas, que entrecrucemos nuestros destinos…eso quiero.

- Por fin te encontré.

- Por fin nos encontramos.

- No me dejes nunca Jane… yo te amo.

- No te dejaré nunca Maura… porque te amo.

Sentí que algo encajaba dentro de mí, que algo encontraba su lugar… _debe ser mi corazón que por fin está completo…_

XXX

Eso pasó hace ya 34 años, mi querido hijo. Al año siguiente nos casamos bajo aquel árbol. Era una mañana de sol refulgente. Toda nuestra familia estaba allí como testigos de nuestro amor y tu madre se veía maravillosa en su vestido de novia, maravillosa. Ahora entiendo las bromas de tu tío Tommy… tendrían que haber sido por mi cara cuando la vi subir al podio junto a mí. Estaba simplemente fascinada por ella. Recuerdo que la fiesta en la casona fue grandiosa y si alguien quedó en pie después de aquella juerga es mentira y de las burdas. Tu abuela lloró toda la noche y Frankie conoció a tu tía allí, en nuestro matrimonio. Ese día me sentí bombardeada de amor hijo. Pero definitivamente no es el mejor día de mi vida porque hay varios más; El nacimiento de tu hermana, de tu hermano… tu nacimiento… el día que dijeron su primeras palabras o el día que caminaron por primera vez hacia mí… el día que enfermaron y que comprendí el amor voraz de una madre por sus hijos… todos mis días con tu madre…

Nunca más supe de Vincent. Le busqué unos días después pero el café estaba vacío y con un letrero de venta. Pregunté por él a sus vecinos y para mi curiosidad, nadie lo conocía. El café nunca había tenido clientela, de hecho nunca había sido abierto… yo había sido la primera y única clienta y ni siquiera había pagado mi café. Recuerdo que forcé la cerradura hasta que pude entrar al salón y para mi sorpresa no había nada. Sus paredes estaban desnudas, comidas por el carbón de un incendio antiguo. Subí a su habitación y no pude aguantar el olor a encierro que había allí. Tampoco había nada. Era como si nunca hubiese habido un ser humano pisando aquél lugar… Volví meses después y había sido demolido todo el edificio… pero mis recuerdos de Vincent y su gran espíritu siguen en mí… si no hubiese sido por él mi vida no hubiese tenido el giro necesario para aceptar el amor de Maura. A él le debo mi valentía, la llave a mi futuro.

Y he vivido mucho hijo. He observado muchas cosas en la vida y he aprendido mucho junto a tu madre, tomada de su mano… no me arrepiento de nada, de ninguno de nuestros pasos, porque hemos estado la una para la otra en cada zancada, soportando las tormentas juntas…

Hoy pienso, reafirmo, que la vida es maravillosa hijo, que es una selva que hay que conocer con todas sus aristas, que no hay que descansar sino siempre seguir creciendo. Ustedes, son fuertes, yo lo sé, porque siento sus fuerzas dentro de mí cada vez que pienso en ustedes. Porque son una parte de mí y de Maura, nuestro legado, nuestra manera de agradecer a la vida que nos haya presentado y que nos haya dejado ser felices.

Nunca desesperes y si caes vuelve a levantarte mil veces si es necesario, pruébate a ti lo bueno que eres y el valioso espíritu que posees; no sufras por lo que no vale la pena, no gastes tu tiempo en eso. Vive con libertad y defiende tus ideas, protege al desvalido y resguárdate en tu humildad, porque la vida no es del poderoso, es del sabio. Disfrútalo todo como si no hubiera mañana, como si sólo existiera el hoy y nada más… y por sobre todo… ama… para bien y con locura, sin tapujos… ama, pero ama con el alma.

No me queda más que desearte suerte y que nuestra historia te haya enseñado y te haya dado la valentía para que des grandes pasos. No le des la espalda al destino, enfréntalo con garra y verás como conquistarás el mundo.

Un gran abrazo y mis mejores deseos, por siempre… hijo…

_Jane Rizzoli_


End file.
